maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Elementor
Best catch phrase... We need to bury him alive.. Earth Elementor said to Max Steel gender = Male aka = X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink and Rocky species = Ultralink Alien Elementor occupation = Elementor and Villain color of eyes = Black age = TBA friends = Miles Dredd, Makino, Air Elementor, Fire Elementor and Water Elementor enemies = Max Steel, Steel, Commander Forge Ferrus, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan, Jefferson Smith, N-Tek, Roberto 'Berto' Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O]] Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander/Toxzon and Extroyer first appearance = Come Together Part 2 voiced by = Brian Drummond Earth Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Steel, only that he's an Evil Ultralink. He possesses the element, Earth. He is strong and he can regenerate when he is destroyed or broken into pieces. Earth Elementor uses his brute force to fight and doesn't uses his brain to think. He will most of the time start an argument and he was the one who made the Elementors merge into Ultimate Elementor, since Air Elementor knew that something bad will happen if they used their Elementor Cores and to the Stasis Inhibitor on Air Elementor's Core, which caused a chain reaction and made them into one single, Elementor named Ultimate Elementor. Earth Elementor is loyal to Miles Dredd and Makino, but like all the Elementors, he has a secret agenda on Dredd. Origins Years ago on Earth, Makino brought his Makino Ships for the first Invasion of Ultralinks. But in this invasion, he brought in a lot of Ultralinks. Also four that later on possessed the four elements of nature. One of them possessed the element, Earth. Then another one possessed the element, air. Another one possessed the element, water. Then another possessed the element, fire. The one that possessed the element, Earth, was later known as Earth Elementor. Gallery No pictures available at this moment in time. Appearances season 1= Come Together Part 2, Come Together Part 3, Hard Water, Thrill of the Hunt, Extroyer Unleashed, Uncle Sam Wants You, Elements of Surprise Part 1, Elements of Surprise Part 2, The Truth Hurts, X Marks the Spot, Split Decisions, Pick Your Poison and Earth Under Siege Part 1 season 2= Dredd Ascendant, Deep Turbo Blue Sea, Ultralink Hunter, Hot Zone and The Legend of Ja’em Mk’rah Bonus clips= Something Wicked, Flight Turbulence and Turbo Therapy Powers and Abilities * Geokinesis: He can manipulate earth materials. * Regeneration: When he is destroyed or a body part of his is broke, then he will regenerate himself. * Enhanced Strength: His strength makes him a little bit undestructable. * Enhanced Durability: He cannot be destroyed easily. * Enhanced Speed: He can be very fast in movements. Trivia * Earth Elementor only uses his force and strength, never his brain. * He was the reason the others merged into Ultimate Elementor. * He starts almost all the arguments. * He is the Elementor to ever start a fight with Miles Dredd, as seen in X Marks the Spot. * He only thinks about breaking things and destroying his enemies. * He seemed to be smarter in The Thrill of the Hunt. * He was not taken to N-Tek prison, until Uncle Sam Wants You!. * He scared Max and Steel once. * There is an action figure of Earth Elementor called Boulder Smash Elementor. Category:Ultralinks Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Villains